oc__academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciel Breidonson
Ciel Breidonson is a High School student in OC Academy. He is currently in 11th Grade. His birthday is April 9th. He is currently in a "relationship" with Ethril. Appearance Ciel is currently a young Sprite of relatively average height (5'10" human- 5 5/6 inches Fair). He has long, fluffy pink hair and golden eyes. He's very thin and has tanned skin. He usually wears his hair in a tight curl, but he's started taking a liking to wearing it out. He was told by Himmel that he'd have an outward metamorphosis when he turned eighteen, but no details were ever given before Himmel's death. Back home, he simply wears a blue loin-cloth, but a friend of his has been making more human-sized clothing for him. He has several different colored ribbons but opts to wear the blue one most often. Personality Ciel has a rather bubbly personality in an attempt to make up for his rude one in the past. He considers himself quite the gentleman, and he tries not to ruin this image. He is always polite to new people and won't right himself unless his handshake is accepted during a "proper" introduction. He takes a fancy to girls of all ages, but acts more like an older brother to younger ladies. He's been known to flirt with many girls his own age, but he feels that he may be genetically predisposed to do this because he can never actually tell if someone is truly interested in him. It's a mental block to stay objective in his selection responsibilities. History Before coming to the Academy, Ciel lived back in a knothole inside the protective barrier of Fair Cove. He grew up in the human home of a French couple with several children of their own. He considers French his first language and English is his second. He does not know Fae since the Fairies decided to keep any scripts to themselves after the the big split. In Fair Cove, he has a certain infamy that he cannot seem to escape. It is most likely due to his status as the current Breeder of the Sprites and his involvement with the other races. It is also assumed by many that he played a part in his parents' death, but he simply prefers not to humor those people with an argument. He has a best friend named River who is a Pixie concentrated in water and ice magic. Another good friend of his is Patrick Licht, a young light Fairy who may potentially be his life partner later on. Because Himmel died when Ciel was still so young, his breeding responsibilities were never fully explained to him. His grandfather is also dead, so he has no one to ask directly. He is hoping that when the time comes, he'll instinctively know how to recognize it and what to do. Trivia *Ciel can play several different flutes and a few reed instruments. *He's been said to smell like strawberries. This is very likely considering he mainly eats sweets, and strawberry is his favorite flavor of everything. *Ciel can fly after his hair takes on a cloud-like state. *He is the Breeder of his generation. He is the only male Sprite able to produce any offspring. *Ciel means "sky" or "heaven" in French. This is a tradition amongst the Breeders, and he plans to do the same to his own son. *He feels no sexual attraction to anyone, but he can still like their personalities. *When tiny, all of the Sprites, Pixies, Fairies, and Nymphs speak normally, but it comes out in an odd and garbled way. Only one of their kind will understand it (big or small. outsiders can understand if given a potion). They also think in this quick garbled mess of words. ((This is why I have never written out his thoughts.)) It is a safe-guard against Elves and dark magic users. Tropes *Gentleman and a Scholar- Ciel is a gentleman with an extensive knowledge of history, but partial moron. *Elegant Classical Musician- Plays many flutes and several other wood-wind instruments. *Princess Curls- Right next to his ears on both sides. *Long Haired Pretty Boy - Ciel has long hair and is supposed to be "pretty." *Onmyodo - Elemental magic. *Tsurime - Ciel was always prideful and quite vain in the past. (See eyes in "real" versions; demonstrated as "half-lidded" in SD versions) *Eyes of Gold - You can see that. *Glowing Eyes of Doom - This is rare, but it has happened on occasion. *Clueless Chick Magnet- Apparently, girls really like him?? He doesn't get it because he can't see anyone like that though. As far as he knows, nobody is attracted to him. It has to be boldly stated for him (like Patrick and Ethril). Category:Male Category:11th Grade Category:High School Category:landiddy Category:Non-Human Category:Student